Missing Realities
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: A collection of chapters removed from "Surreal Reality"! Watch as Leorio is attacked by a chipmunk, Kurapika faces a week with NO ramen, and Killua must seek advice from an unexpected rival...Did Yuei steal Gon's socks AGAIN? And Sakuno falls in a...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI!

Summary: Kurapika, while waiting for Leorio to return from a school meeting, finds that pizza leads to quite the imaginative dreams.

Warnings: Author was on anime crack while writing this. You have been warned. Kuhfufufu~

Comments: This takes place somewhere between the carnival and their little vacation up in the mountains with Sakuno. So Kurapika has already met Yuei and has somewhat bonded with his strange friends, but has not yet submitted to his ramen cravings since he doesn't even know of Sakuno's existence! Those were the days…

Missing Reality

1:

Looking back on the incident, I would say it happened because Leorio liked pizza. But then, when I really thought about it, it happened because I liked Leorio.

It was Friday night, I'd been obsessing over a Science project for hours and only then did I finally settle down on the couch. Leorio wasn't home yet, he wouldn't be for another hour or so. Something about a faculty meeting?

A mug of hot chocolate in one hand, I pressed the button on the remote to turn on the TV. I snuggled into the blanket, warming my cold hands on the mug.

There was nothing to do, really. Whale Island didn't provide many things to do. And it seemed the small amount of activities always decided to happen on the _opposite_ side of the island from where I was situated.

Taking a content sip of hot chocolate, I settled for an hour of brain-melting TV programs. At the moment there were Friday night cartoons bopping each other on the head with a club. I tilted my head to the side.

Why did the mouse have such big gloves?

I raised the remote and changed the channel.

"_Spring flowers are blooming, birds are returning, fruits are growing and now it's time for the Fox-Bear mating season-"_

Blushing slightly, I changed the channel. Again. And again.

And again.

Did Leorio not have any _normal _television programs?

Giving up, I typed in a random number and an innocent-enough looking movie popped up. It was in English, but subtitles appeared across the bottom of the screen. There were even different colors for different people.

I settled back into the couch, watching the woman and her young son drive down a long road. Taking another chocolaty sip, my eyes drooped slightly. Yawning, I looked at the clock.

Still another fifty minutes to go…

It wasn't long before I discovered the movie wasn't as innocent as I had thought it was.

Because innocent movies didn't involve a teenage boy dreaming about his fingernails being pried off. Nor were snake demons vomited up by the average, innocent little girl.

Annoyed that there was nothing decent on, I switched off the television and closed my eyes with a yawn. I set the half-empty cup on the small table, switched off the lights, and grabbed a pillow from the other couch.

Tucking it under my head, I stared into the dark as I continued to wait for Leorio.

What was taking him so long?

Another glance at the clock showed that I still had over a half-an-hour to go. With a sigh, I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders. What to do? What to do?

Growing bored, I got up and ventured into the kitchen. The floor was cold under my bare feet, the sudden change of lighting harsh on my adjusting eyes. I sighed and inspected the limited fridge.

"If you like pizza so much, Leorio, you should marry it…" I muttered, because it was too quiet. Even the sound of my own voice was better than the silence.

Grabbing a slice of cold pizza, I returned to the couch. I really shouldn't be eating pizza so late. It couldn't be healthy. Didn't they always say that eating late would make your stomach hurt? Or did it give you troubled sleep…

Quickly gobbling down the last few morsels, I pulled the blanket back over me.

Soon enough, I dozed off.

_Clowns._

_Oh, god, clowns were scary._

_Big tents shot up around me, cotton candy carts wheeled by. Vendors and costumers ran around. I gulped, seeing them. Yes, them._

_The clowns._

_Now, I wasn't sure what had brought along my sudden fear. All I knew was that there was a clown approaching. And that I had to run. Because clowns were scary. They just were._

_I was back at the carnival, and a quick check proved that I was wearing the same clothes and even had the bracelet wrapped tightly around my wrist._

_So this was after I got stuck in the phone booth with Leorio?_

_Looking around, I scanned the crowd, trying to see a familiar face. But there was no Leorio. No Yuei either. And, thank goodness, no Hisoka._

_Clowns were scary. But Hisoka….Hisoka was just Hisoka. He was a whole different level of terrifying all on his own. _

_Speaking of which, a clown now appeared before me. He brandished a bunch of bananas like a sword, poking at my side. I yelped, surprised at the fruit's sharpness. The clown laughed silently, patting the bananas twice before they turned into a bouquet of flowers._

_The clown knelt down on one knee, holding a hand over his chest, and offered me the bouquet. Forcing a smile to my face, I uneasily accepted the flowers. _

_As soon as they left his hands, they exploded in a cloud of confetti into snakes._

_Big, scary snakes._

_Really, really, really big, scary snakes._

_I jumped back away from him as he faded away in silent evil laughter. Wide-eyed, I nearly jumped five feet in the air when I bumped into something. Or someone._

_Leorio wrapped his arms around me, pressing my back against his chest. I looked up, tilting my head way back to see him smiling down at me._

"_Hanashi-sensei! Where have you been?" I scolded, pouting slightly. He remained silent, and I realized that he had no shirt on._

_What the heck? _

_Then I realized that aside from myself, no one was wearing a shirt._

_Because there were a bunch of male clowns everywhere._

"_L-Leorio-san?" I squeaked, finding that he was running his hands up and down my sides. What was going on? It wasn't warm. In fact, it was quite chilly! It was absurd to strip off their shirts! They must be getting paid for this or something…_

_What a strange dream, really!_

…

_Dream?_

_I groaned, smacking my forehead. Yes, this was a dream. That would explain everything. Wait, did that mean this was all _my_ thinking? I had made this all up? The world would truly be strange if I had a say in how it went round…_

_Gon appeared out of nowhere, Killua at his side, on a magical stage. Holding a microphone between them, they sang, "Birth of a song, death of a dream. Closer to the edge! It's a never ending story…"_

_Oh, great. Now, in my imaginary world, people randomly broke into random songs of randomness. And the word 'random' and any random variation of the word random was used randomly and frequently._

_I was insane. I had to be._

_It would be a comfort, honestly._

_Then I was dancing with Leorio in a rain of confetti, because everyone was celebrating. What were they celebrating? On further inspection of an oh-so-conveniently placed sign, I learned why._

_Because Gon and Killua actually managed to sing without stripping off their shirts._

_Ugh…_

_Not that I wasn't glad at least someone had decided to be decent. But really? We were dancing because of this? What insane mind made this happen?_

_Oh wait…it was me._

"_You're not having fun." Leorio complained, hand sliding further down my back. I had to constantly reach back to push his hand back up, digging my nails into his other hand. Seriously._

"_I just don't see the point to all this." I admitted, placing my hand back on his shoulder. Only to reach back as his hand again slid to my waist line._

_This was getting tiresome…_

"_But I like you." He defended. That wasn't irrelevant to the conversation at all._

_Right._

…

_Wait a second! Backtrack, backtrack! Did he just say what I think he just said? Because if he did just say what I think he just said then there was certainly something very wrong in his head. But if there was something wrong in his head then that meant it was even more wrong in my own head since I had somehow come up with all of this._

_Why did everything have to be so complicated?_

_Then I discovered Leorio had gone off to a corner to sulk. How he had _found_ a corner to sulk in was beyond me. But suddenly it was Hisoka I was dancing with. And I was beginning to wonder why I had to dance like a girl in these partnerships._

"_Hisoka, what are you doing?" I questioned, finding that he also had a similar problem of keeping his hand up. _

_With a creepy, evil giggle the clown suddenly spun me in one of those really quick circles and tipped me back so that the tips of my hair were almost touching the ground._

_I stared, wide-eyed, as he smirked in his evil, perverted, suggestive way and licked his lips in that same, evil, perverted and suggestive way. _

_He decided to magically strip off his shirt without letting me fall to the ground. And as the thought passed my mind, he also decided to let me fall to the ground._

_I rubbed my sore head, glaring at him. "What was that for?"_

_Roughly, Hisoka grabbed my chin and brought his face dangerously close to mine. "Little Kuruta, you've been a bad boy~ While you're running around with the doctor, the Spiders are crawling around~" He scolded, giggling. "You should be punished~"_

_He leaned further in, and his lips were that, _that_ (holds fingers very, very close together), close to mine before I began to kick and scream._

"NO! NONONO! NONO! NOOO!"

"What the fu-!"

I bolted to a sitting position, holding my arms up in a horrible defensive block. Leorio, stumbling away from my sudden outcry, sputtered incoherently.

"Leorio?" I gasped, seeing the growing lump on his head. "What happened to you?"

"You!" He pointed accusingly. "You just shot up and punched me! I was just checking to see if you were asleep!" Holding a hand over his chest, as if to hold onto his rapidly beating heart, the teacher pouted childishly.

"Don't blame me." I defended. "It's your fault for making everyone strip off their shirts!"

"…_What_ are you _on_?"

-FIN-

Yuuki: ohoho~ Even though it says 'fin' there's actually more~ But it happens in a different part of Surreal Reality so…Anyways, these chapters are just a bunch of random chapies that I removed from the original story because I just didn't think they were all that important! I don't remember them all because I oh so stupidly deleted them after removing them… *sigh*

Killua: T_T

Leorio: *total strip tease face* I'm~ too sexy for my shirt~ too sexy for my shirt~ so sexy it hurts~

Hisoka: *randomly joins in*and I'm~ too sexy for my land~ too sexy for my land~ New York and Japan~

Gon: … :D

Killua: you don't get it do you

Gon: nope! :D

Kuroro: *appears on a magical unicorn* I'm a model~ you know what I mean~ and I do my little turn on the catwalk~ yeah on the catwalk~ on the catwalk yeah~

Kurapika: review please! Flames will be used to heat the fire for cookies for reviewers!

Yuuki: *points to dying oven* I'm surprised I haven't gotten any for SR…the oven! It's DYING! (well, unless you count the one that was all 'this is so good! Wait, it's Leopika? Ew throw up bleh that's disgusting' so…yeah…as if it weren't obvious…)


	2. Chipmunk Love Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter! It all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi!

Summary: Competition finds Leorio in the form of a…rodent? An unexpected love rival appears.

Comments: This takes place between chapter 13 and 14, where they're hiking up in the mountains. So, before Pika and co. nearly drown, but after they've unpacked and stuff :3 enjoy~

Missing Reality

2: Chipmunk Love~ Part 1

I was getting tired of seeing white. White ground, white-covered trees, white hair…

"GAH!" Flailing my arms, I tried to keep my balance after nearly running into Killua. He turned and managed to grab hold of my hand, keeping me on my feet. "Thanks…" I took a breath, taking a glance back to see the long tumble down the mountain with a shudder.

"Hey, be careful." Yuei scolded. The others turned towards us, and I caught a glimpse of the flash in Leorio's eyes.

Weird.

"Don't be an idiot like Gon." Tapping my nose, Killua smirked at the yell that followed after his statement. I laughed quietly, pretending to cough into my closed hand.

Sakuno, who had _still_ not gotten over the _Scarletti_ bird thing, had her eyebrows in her hair at this point. I could tell by looking at her expression that she was assuming something, again. And that it'd probably pop up sooner or later. Joy…

"C'mon guys! I wanna get there _before_ the sun goes down." Yuei smirked, turning to continue up the mountain. "Ah, you're all such a loving group. There's Sensei and Pika, Pika and Sensei, Miyoshi and Sensei, Killua and- damn! I just realized that was THREE Sensei's in a row!"

Either she didn't notice the concerned-for-Yuei's-mental-health looks burning into her head, or she chose to ignore them.

"What are you talking about?" Gon asked curiously, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Don't ask." Killua and I answered at the same time, continuing up the mountain. There was no need to confuse the poor kid's mind up further, now was there. A traumatized Gon was not a good Gon. Because we'd most likely be the ones who ended up having to drag him up the mountain.

About ten minutes later, Yuei stopped and looked around. We watched curiously as she tipped her head to and fro. With a nod, but without an explanation, she turned and began walking towards the thicker clusters of trees.

"Are we taking a detour?" Leorio called after her. All he received was a dismissive wave of the hand, as per usual. I picked up the pace, taking on a jog as she disappeared into the thicket. The thudding of feet was behind me, and so I was sure the others were following, too.

I frowned when a hand stopped me from going any further. "What?" A glance at my shoulder showed that the hand belonged to Leorio. Said man shrugged.

"We'll get lost if we go through the forest. Let's just wait for her here, she'll probably come back."

The words had barely left his mouth when Gon sped past us, running further into the darkness. "YUEI-CHAAAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

We blinked, slow in reacting before Killua took off in the same direction. "BAKA, YOU'LL GET LOST!"

More blinking ensued, then Leorio and I shared a glance that clearly questioned Killua's accuracy in claiming Gon as the idiot, when he had just a readily ran off on his own.

"Umm…" Sakuno sniffled, "Aren't we lost, too?"

I was fairly certain I hated the woman even more with that statement. Because her observation demanded I agree, because it was most certainly true.

"We're not…lost…" Leorio glanced around, "I'm pretty sure we came from that direction…" He wandered over to a tree, as if it would guide him in the right path.

As the two began walking, I called after them, "Wait, what happened to waiting here for Yuei?" When they showed no sign of returning, and nudged on by the creepy rustling of the tree branches, I ran as fast as I could to cling to Leorio's arm.

If there was one thing I would ever admit to, it would be my fear of the feeling you got when something hidden was watching you.

XXX

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Killua asked innocently, a wide smile on his face. "No? Good. Because I hate you."

Gon sniffed, brushing some snow off his pants. It wasn't really _his _fault they were lost. Yuei had run off, but Killua had chased after him, too. Of course, they couldn't _find _Yuei. Meaning she wasn't there. Meaning Killua couldn't glare fiery daggers at _her_.

"I thought you were supposed to be really good with directions and the trees and stuff. What happened to that? We're stuck here 'till the others find us all because you- NO! NONONO! STOP CRYING DAMMIT! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I SEE YOU CRY!"

"B-b-but…" Gon sniffed harder, tears turning into a steady stream down his face, "w-we're lo-ost…and it's (hic) all m-my fault-t…and you said you (hic) HATE me!" It ended in a loud sob, a raging river cutting a path onto his cheeks.

Somebody decided there wasn't enough moisture in the world, and Killua's own eyes wanted to help out. A sniffle and cough later, he managed a strangled, "_Gon._ Don't cry." Stumbling forward, the boy plopped down next to his friend to pat his back, "I didn't really mean that. I don't hate you."

"Y-you mean it…?" Eyes sparkling, Gon sniffled with a hopeful smile.

Nodding so hard he thought his neck would come loose, Killua gave him a sparkly smile right back.

And then the moment ended.

"Yay!" Gon jumped onto his feet with a wide grin, "Let's go find Yuei!"

Killua blinked, watching as his friend raced off into the trees.

Well then.

"…Shi- GON DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!"

XXX

Leorio wasn't sure when it happened. And he wasn't sure why or how. All he knew was that it happened. It really did.

A…a _rat_ had attached itself to _his _student. _His _Kurapika.

"Hanashi-sensei," Kurapika scolded, "It's a chipmunk, not a rat. And I do not belong to you."

The _rat_ (for he would refuse to call it anything else) stared at him with its beady little eyes, snuggled all warmly in the blonde's arms, dirty little hands clinging to his jacket.

Sakuno stood off to the side somewhere, pouting at being forgotten. "Umm…Leorio, I-…" She trailed off with red cheeks, eyes narrowing at the creature who had taken his attention away from her.

And she was not referring to the chipmunk.

"Can I hold it for a second?" Leorio made grabby motions towards the _rat_, thinking of ways to quickly and quietly dispose of it after he had a hold of it.

"No." Kurapika held it further away from him.

By this point, the teacher had claimed it as his much loathed rival, and not just because it was practically _smirking_ at him as it snuggled against the boy. No.

"Just for a little bit!"

"You poor little thing." He cooed, softly petting the chipmunk's head, "Hanashi-sensei nearly sat on you. You must be traumatized."

Leorio hated the thing with all his soul because it had attacked him. ATTACKED! There he was, just strolling along minding his own business, when it came out of nowhere and began clawing up his gorgeous face! It was vicious!

He even had the battle scars to prove it.

And now Kurapika wanted to keep it. Alive. And he was treating it like it was some sort of…of…special-thing!

"Seeing as your name calling seems to be getting less and less creative, I think you're just jealous of him." The blond nuzzled it against his neck. Nuzzled I tell you. Nuzzled.

"Why would I be jealous of a _rat_?" Leorio seethed, arms flailing to make his point. The nerve of the kid!

"'Cause he's adorable and you're not." Kurapika stuck his tongue out childishly.

They continued on walking with that sentence the last one said for a long while, Sakuno following behind the group like a depressed shadow. Her multiple attempts at conversation weren't even worthy of being considered the last thing said.

Leorio muttered curses under his breath. The chipmunk beamed happily.

TBC…

Yuuki: Pffsh I shall write this in two parts cuz this has been sitting on my flashdrive for months (can you tell where I started rushing hurr) and I just don't want to see it anymore :D but fear not! I shall finish it! (just not anytime soon)


	3. Escaping the Heat, KilluaGon style

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Toagashi!

Summary: Killua and Gon try to escape the heat. -Incomplete

Comments: Hey guys...heh...so...I wrote this waaaay back in...December...on the 25...*very small voice* of 2010...and seeing as the last time I worked on it was...two years ago...yeah I don't want it on my flash drive anymore heh. This was originally a request that had nothing to do with Surreal Reality, but I have nowhere to put it and I don't want to just delete it, so I'm putting it here. Person who requested wanted to remain anonymous, and I forget their username (it had professor in it D: MEEP) But dear Prof-sama...I apologize for being a butt and never completing your request.

Here is the non-edited drabble that never really came to be~ I didn't change a single thing, so it's exactly it was two years ago (I did send them this part when I first got it done, in case you're wondering, I just never sent the second part because I never wrote it)

3: Professor Request KILLUA (_no seriously, this is what I saved it under_)

"It's so…hot." Killua groaned, letting his head fall to the kitchen island.

It was a typical, humid summer day in this part of the world. The AC in the apartment Killua and Gon had been staying at had, under unfortunate events including feathers and coffee, been smashed to bits. Leaving the two hunters at the mercy of the sweaty, sweaty day.

"It's not that bad." Gon grinned encouragingly, wiping a line of sweat from his forehead. "At least we're not still on Whale Island. You'd have melted by now if you can't stand a little heat like this."

Killua banged his head on the counter, decided it was better than melting, and banged it again. The other boy sweat dropped, "Ne, Killua…?"

Bang.

"…Killua…"

Bang.

"…"

Bang.

"Killua is weird."

"It's YOUR fault for FALLING on the DIAL!" He roared, leaping over the island to tackle his friend.

Of all days to break the air conditioning, the two boys just had to choose today. On a day where all you wanted to do was stay at home with the refrigerator door open and watch TV. Speaking of which…

"The FRIDGE!" Killua beamed, racing over to pull open the door.

"Don't pull the door too fast or-"

"AHHH!"

"-it'll break again…"

A head of white hair poked out from beneath the pile of food and bits of the fridge. Earlier that week they had learned the hinges were out of whack, pulling the whole thing down if opened too roughly.

"This is just not my day…" He groaned, shaking a bit of macaroni from his arm. Laughing nervously, Gon stared down at him.

"Aunt Mito said that if you say the day will go badly it'll go badly. So say it's good and good things will happen?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"…Huh?" Gon shook his head, "Uh, sorry! It's just…I can't take you seriously with that fish on your head…"

Veins pulsing along his face, the used-to-be assassin gave him a glare. "At least it's frozen. Don't you have any ideas on how to escape this heat?"

"Well…we could…uh…" The boy bit his lip in thought, turning his head back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and- "OH!" Gon grinned, bringing one fist down upon his open palm. "We could go to the Zoo and pretend to be penguins!"

"…You're hopeless." Killua fell back against his pile of food, glaring at the ceiling.

He sometimes worried about his friend's thought process. He really did.

"Then do _you _have any better ideas?" Pouting, Gon crossed his arms. "I mean, the closest beach is hours away and that pool water is always so _cold_! You step in and it feels like you'll freeze or something-"

"Gon!"

"What?"

"The pool! Ah, why didn't I think about that before?" Hopes renewed, he rubbed his hands together. Then he realized they had missed a tiny, little detail.

"Hey, Gon…"

"Yeah?"

"…I'm stuck."

**xXx**

On a day like this, it was only natural for the pool to be crowded. But it wasn't crowded.

It was packed.

"Excuse me…aa, sorry! Mm…excuse me…excuse me…" Gon wriggled his way between the fences and sweaty bodies, trying to get to the actual pool. Killua, meanwhile, followed closely behind with constant complaints on his lips.

"Gon, this is so stupid. We're gonna get there and there's not gonna be any room anyways. Let's go home. Ick…it's so hot ou~ut!"

"I thought _you _were supposed to be the mature one…" The other boy mumbled under his breath, nearly tripping over a discarded soda can.

"Huh? I'm acting mature. I'm so mature right now I could probably fool that man at the casino better than last time."

"You went to a casino?"

"…Did I say casino? I meant…grocery store."

Gon gave his friend a disapproving raise of the eyebrow. "If we go broke again, we're moving into a cardboard box. Far, far away from any gambling place."

Killua saved himself from answering by finding the pool. Though when the usual person finds a pool, they don't find it by falling into it.

"I found the pool!" Gon chirped, as his friend clung to the edge of the pool for dear life. "And you said we wouldn't be able to get to it!"

December 26, 2010

END

Yuuki: the original prompt was "Killua in a speedo" and I never got around to that part heh...Llua-tan was gonna ruin his swimming trunks somehow (I don't remember what I had planned) and then the only thing available in the little store (in his size) was a speedo

Killua: I have no words to describe all these feels of mine

Gon: *pets head*

Yuuki: I just realized how lazy I am with grammer in these little beginning/end chats...WHAT IS GRAMMER

Gon: review please! *big puppy eyes* You don't have to...really *bigger puppy eyes* But it'd be super totally awesome of you *puppy eyes that stare into your soul* really


End file.
